Along for the Ride
by KittyToblerone
Summary: (Long exposure webcomic) Jonas wagner wasnt one you would call rebellious, or particularly vexing. He was the exact opposite actually, always having listened to his foster parents, and any kind of authority in general. It just got a bit confusing when that authority was made up of said vexing rebels.
1. chapter 1

Jonas Wagner wasn't one you would call rebellious, or particularly vexing. He was the exact opposite, actually. Always had listened to his foster parents, and any kind of authority in general. It got a bit confusing when that authority was made up of said vexing rebels.

Mitch mueller, and his group of drug riddled, criminals-for-friends were on a 'quick run', with Jonas in the rickety truck along for the ride, solely because Mitch told him to. Even without understanding 'quick run' meant 'transferring illegal substances', he knew he shouldn't have gone with them, or even be affiliated with them, but there was something about the way Mitch spoke to him.

Demanding, yet adoring, and full of confidence.

Every trait Jonas didn't have. There was something about it, about Mitch, that just took over his senses, his judgement. He could've been asked to jump off a cliff, if it was Mitch asking with bloodshot eyes full of smugness, he'd do it without hesitation.

Well no, a lot of hesitation. That's part of why he felt so bad. If all of your heart is telling you to turn and run, it can't be right. Especially when a sketchy looking, abandoned baseball field slowly came into view in the rear view mirror.

He felt like he needed to get help, though he couldn't get help from anyone near him. No one else but Mitch, and their friends.

Unless there was.

God, what if there was some.. some gangster-junkie outside the car? Who else would be in an abandoned baseball field? Sure, maybe people like Mitch, but that wouldn't be much better.

His thoughts were racing around, a tidal wave of worry and regret. He didn't how tense the air was before, and how hot it was. God, it was so hot in the car- He was so sweaty, and so was his seat, and so was his butt. And Mitch probably felt so embarrassed to have him in the car. Wait- where was Mitch..?

Suddenly a hand grabbed at his hips, and up to his arms, yanking him out of the car.

"HOLY CRAP- WHAT THE HECK!" A loud screech left his lips, accompanied by a surprisingly polite stream of mom-dubbed curse words.

As he wriggled and squirmed beneath the hand, he heard the very laid back laughter of Javier. What the hell was be doing, pulling him out of a car? What the hell was he doing get out of the car in the first place if Mitch was only one who said he was leaving? Jonas was ready to kill someone. And maybe cry. He didn't usually curse but this was a new kind of situation.

"What the FUCK?"

"Watch ya' language lil' bro". Javier was towering over Jonas, hands in the pockets of his sagging shorts. There was a crackling sound from behind Jonas, so he craned his neck towards it, still kneeling on the dirt road beneath him. The car is on fire.

wait. THE FREAKING CAR IS ON FIRE.

The bright orange flame was enveloping the poorly-painted semi-truck, in a beautiful show of color, actually. Loud steps, accompanied by a series of curse words made Its way closer.

Out of breath, with a mixture of shit-faced anger and relieved worry, Mitch bent down to a shocked and confused Jonas. "Are you okay?" He cupped Jonas's face with both hands, staring him straight into his eyes. "Umm... yeah... whys the car on fire?" Mitch nodded and stood up, pulling Jonas with him. "That's a good ducking question".

He was staring Javier down with so much anger in his eyes Javier looked horrified. "The last drop off ended with our car gettin' chased down by cops onto some old chick's lawn- I was gettin' rid of the evidence, ya' know?"

Dean was talking about that bust the night before, calling the driver (who happened to be the shaking mess in front of him) 'low life, moral-less scum'. As much as he wanted to agree, Javier looked fairly relenting right now. Jonas had never seen such a scary looking man so scared himself.

Mitch huffed in defeat. "Well next time don't let Joey burn". He nodded, "No problem, Mitch."


	2. Chapter 2

With the same uneasy expression, Javier heavily thumped his feet as he walked out into the dead grass. Jonas started after him, but stopped as Mitch began to speak. "Just stay here- Scratch, stay with him". Mitch pointed at scratch, her jittery silhouette coming into view as the car fire illuminated her. "Okay!" She responded, quick and screechy. So there Jonas stayed. Standing in place, just because Mitch told him to. Even though it was horrifying.

There was a car burning while Mitch and Javier walked behind the bleachers, while Jonas was standing next to a jumpy, apparently awe-struck woman, who was caressing his face, and petting his hair.

Really great Saturday way to spend a Saturday night.

Before he could wish any more of his soul away to get Scratch off him, a loud rev, followed by the crash of a rickety fence around them took over his ears. All that was visible in the car Javier's frantic expression in the driver's seat of the car, while Mitch's back was bent down towards the steering wheel. The car skidded across the grass, leaving it flatly pressed down behind the tires. With a spark, the car abruptly stopped.

Two cheery, relieved faces emerged from the car's doors as they slammed behind them. "We got a car!" Javier gave a loud bellow. Scratch's hands stuck into Jonas's scalp, her face lighting up in a bright, happy expression. "You stole a car!?" Mitch smiled back at her, an endearing grin he rarely showed plastered proudly on his face.

In rare situations, Mitch could be cute. Kinda gross, but sweet in his own way. Jonas walked over to the car as Mitch's arms directed him in. It was a nice car, honestly a fairly girly car, but a nice one, with slick black paint and no broken lights; very contrasting with the car from before. Who's car was that anyway? Suddenly stopped in his tracks, Jonas spoke up. "Uh, who's car was that? The one that you burned?"

Mitch's face was a mixture of fear, fighting with his usual smirk. "Well, all the cars were driving in are stolen." Jonas's eyes widened. "I thought Scratch was joking,..or just insane..". Mitch's frightened smile turned into a nerve-wracked grimace. After mumbling, all he could muster up was a broken "No."

Jonas wanted to be as far away the car as he could, as far away from any crimes as he could. He was contemplating running away, when Mitch's large, boney hands pushed him into the car. He looked back at Mitch, who was dashing over to the driver's seat as Javier and Scratch followed suit. Before the door could close, Mitch started driving. Scratch claimed in the passenger seat, and Javier buckled his seat belt, all without Jonas blinking. He was still grabbing at the seat like when he was first pushed, staggering like a scared cat. They raced back onto the road, and turned down more than a few roads before the tenseness in the air seemed to dissipate.

Jonas looked out the window, watching the trees go by, half paying attention to his reflection. He looked tired, and distraught, which felt about right. He just couldn't really pinpoint why, it could be for a number of reasons. He was worried about Mitch, he was stealing cars, burning them in baseball fields, and god knows what else. Mitch could die. Along with that, Jonas wasn't much better, he was allowing himself to be put in the same dangerous situations as Mitch. He was being irresponsible, there was a car that was chasing them! And above all, he was doing something Sidney completely rejected, with a person she hates. He was leaving her all alone, with Dean and Sue, while he had a drag race with someone, seemingly a cop, with Mitch Mueller. He didn't know whether he should be angry at Mitch, or angry at himself, or angry at all. Maybe he should just end their friendship, stop getting him and others in trouble because of it.

But he'd be giving up even more than friendship, they both silently agreed that they were dating with every interaction. The man he couldn't bring himself to leave was a criminal. His conservative, homophobic foster father was a police officer. There was no way this could work out, no matter which side he chooses. In both he's loosing something dear; Mitch, or family.

He felt eyes on the back of his head as they pulled into a driveway, Jonas suddenly fearing turning around. Car doors opened around him, Mitch and Scratch exiting the car. The eyes still stayed- Javier.

Overcome with anxiety Jonas whipped around, eyes standing bold, and stark in the dimly-lit space. "Lil' bro?" He felt relieved, but worried at the same time, sensing an emotional conversation brewing behind the other man's stern, dark expression. "Mmm." He couldn't think clearly enough to fully respond, but Javier seemed to understand what Jonas's grunt meant. "You seem real' worried, an' I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to tell you, an' don't feel all stressed out because of this.." Javier's eyes widened with emphasis. "You're real' important to Mitch, and though you don't, or at least I don't think you know, that you make him happy.." his words flooded Jonas's head, a tornado of thoughts and feelings welling up. "To be honest, I haven't seen him smile so much before in my life. So just, I figured you might wanna know. Whether he has enough courage to say it, he loves you. You' good together."

He was looking down, seemingly deep in thought, as was Jonas. The sincerity of Javier's statement was off putting, in a way. Jonas knew everything he told him already, he hadn't acknowledged it. With some kind of silent bond in place, they both exited the car.

Scratch, though she didn't seem to be actually helping, was sitting above the trunk as Mitch plowed through it. "What're you doing?" Javier walked up to the two, looking in the trunk over Mitch's shoulder. Scratch's body twitched as she responded, "Mitch is taking the car's owner's shit." "Oh, be sure to bolt off the license plate." Javier added casually.

The property they pulled onto was dingy, unkempt, but it was an actual house, not a trailer, something Jonas knew for a fact Mitch didn't have. "Uh-Mitch, where are we?" Mitch responded with an uncharacteristic sweet chuckle, though his face still stayed contorted into the same smug smirk. "You've been asking a lot of questions lately. Curious, huh?" Mitch's expression, clearly adamant on his innuendo, made his stomach churn. In the short time he didn't see Mitch's face, he forgot the fear it instilled in him. "Seriously, Mitch where are we?" There was no way they would break into a house after stealing a car, and burning a different one, right? "It's my uncle's, he's on vacation somewhere rich cucks go."

So they were breaking into a house, just not a stranger's. That's gotta count for something, right right?

Mitch, with a towel, scuffed license plate, and the stranger's wallet in hand, walked up the rocky path to the front door of the home. The area was secluded enough that they were probably safe from any police, but the stolen car on the front of the yard still seemed dangerous. Great now he was even thinking like a criminal.


End file.
